Getting Things Right
by RionaleprechaunwingsGallagher
Summary: Riona Gallagher and Logan Howlette are best friends. But, when he marries someone else, can they ever get things right? Very AU, set around the time of "Last Stand", but the end of X2 and Last Stand don't happen! This has quite a few OCs, so if you don't like, don't read! Also, there will be plot-relevant appearances by "Bones" and "Avengers" characters.
1. Comforting Words

Okay, this idea was completely insane. But, my Muse loved it. One of my good friends **oddestcastle** has read through Chapter 9 and she loves it. So, it's time to post.

Summary: Logan gets married to Jean's twin sister, Lena. Riona Gallagher tries to deal with this with the help of her best friend, Jacey Nash. Will Riona and Logan ever get things right?

* * *

**Chapter 1: Comforting Words**

Riona Gallagher sat on the railing of the balcony overlooking the grounds. It was a beautiful, clear night. The light from the full moon above lit up the grounds of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. The stars twinkled overhead. She could still hear the music from the party inside.

Riona couldn't appreciate the music or the beauty of the grounds, though. She was too busy trying not to fall apart. Her entire focus was on trying to keep her composure, as she would probably start flying as far away as possible if she didn't.

"For someone who can turn invisible, you really aren't that sneaky," a voice said behind Riona.

Riona jumped, nearly toppling off of the balcony.

"Damn, calm your tits, Riona," Jacey Nash spoke with a smile.

"Sorry, Jace. Didn't hear you."

Jacey plopped on the balcony next to Riona. "Why aren't you inside enjoying yourself?

"Because. Every time I see them, I want to burst into tears while punching her into a bloody pulp."

Jacey nodded, understanding. "Lena is a bitch. I don't know why he did that. He's probably thinking with his dick."

Riona shook her head. "He looks so happy, though. That-that's why I couldn't say anything. He loves her. He wants to be with her."

"And what are you going to do? Spend the rest of your days holding back tears and forcing smiles around him?" Jacey asked angrily. She was really pissed that he hurt Riona like this. A blind person could see how much Riona loved him.

Riona sighed, blinking back tears. "I'm gonna start working more hours at the Bureau. Maybe I'll eventually meet someone. I mean, I can't stay in love forever, right? Not when-not when Lena is Mrs. Logan Howlette."

Riona burst into tears as she finally spoke the words. She hated that she had missed out on such a good man because Lena of all people got there first. Jacey hugged her friend, getting angrier at both the fiery red head and the Canadian who were downstairs celebrating. Riona just sobbed, wondering why she had never told Logan how she felt. They had flirted when he first came to the mansion, but then Lena Gray came into the picture. And Lena managed to get him.

"It'll be okay," Jacey murmured.

"How?" Riona sniffled.

"Because, Aces. You're Aces. You're prime real estate. And Logan's an idiot for not seeing that. You're gonna find someone who will."

"Thanks, Jace," Riona whispered.

"Of course. Somebody has to keep you sane. We don't want insane Riona. Ain't nobody got time for that."

This succeeded in making Riona laugh. She hugged her friend tighter. The two sat out there a while longer before going back to the room that they shared, which was covered in decorations from all sorts of fictional worlds. DC universes, Harry Potter, "Buffy" and "Angel". It was just decked out in all sorts of things. The two fit very well together, and it was no wonder that they became friends fast. And now it would be Jacey's job to make sure that Riona came out of this happy. Because she wouldn't let her friend remain so heartbroken. No, Jacey was determined to give Riona the happy ending that she deserved. Even if she had to kill someone to do it.

* * *

Alrighty, there's the first chapter. Riona is a mess; Jacey is fiercely protective. Now, let's see how others fit into this. :-)

Please, just take a second and review. I'd really like some feedback, as this is my first time venturing into the X-Men world.


	2. Creating the Facade

So, here's Chapter 2. This is two weeks later, and it's a bit shorter. But, I already have the whole story done, so it's just a matter of when I am able to update. Hope you enjoy. :-)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Creating the Facade**

Just as Riona told Jacey, she started working more at the Bureau. This came in handy while Logan and Lena were taking their honeymoon. She told herself every day that they were happily married. Logan was _happy_. That's all that mattered to her. She just wanted to see him smile, see his eyes twinkle, see him happy. She loved Logan so much, but she was willing to let him go if that meant he was happy. This helped her create her facade.

A select few saw right through her, though. Jacey, obviously, but Jean and Storm did, too. Jean's mind reading abilities weren't even necessary. Of course, Jean had been her confidant before Jacey had showed up. It didn't really surprise her, though. The Professor and Scott didn't make it seem like they knew, but she wasn't sure.

Part of Riona's facade consisted of saying to anyone who asked her how she was "I'm fine, good, great, etc..." until she herself believed it. It didn't work on herself, but it fooled nearly everyone else. That was the main idea. She just wanted to prove that this wasn't going to kill her, even if her heart was broken.

This went on for two weeks. And then the newlyweds came home. Riona was there to welcome them home, because she couldn't resist seeing him again.

"Logan!" She hugged him tightly.

"Hey, Riona. Missed you, Ghosty," he said.

She prodded him in the ribs. He groaned theatrically, even though she knew it wouldn't hurt him.

"It's good to see you again. Glad you guys are home. But, I have to head to work."

Logan turned to watch as she exited the school. "McFly, where in the hell is she going?"

"Damn it, Jim. Stop calling me that," Jacey grumbled at the nickname. "She is heading to the FBI. They need her, as they're short handed."

Logan growled, grumbling to himself. Jacey tried not to hit him, as it was his fault that Riona was even working more hours and at the FBI in the first place. But, she couldn't ruin the facade that Riona had successfully created.

* * *

So, there's chapter 2 for you. Please leave a review. :-)

-AL


End file.
